


let’s keep this simple and sweet

by thompsborn



Series: parkner week 2020 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Coffee date, First Date, M/M, Parkner Week 2020, Short n sweet, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thompsborn/pseuds/thompsborn
Summary: Eventually, shrugging to himself, he jokingly replies with,careful there, keener, sounds like ur askin me on a date or smthHe’s not expecting the immediate response to be,that’s what i’m doing, parkerWhich. Well.Alright, then.-parkner week 2020, day four: first date
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: parkner week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859782
Comments: 5
Kudos: 165





	let’s keep this simple and sweet

**Author's Note:**

> the rest of my parkner week fills will NOT be posted on time bc i have a lot of shit happening and didnt end up preparing as much as i wanted to BUT, idc how late my fills are posted, i’m doing the full week this year bc i am determined >:)
> 
> anyway this fill had a totally different plot that i meant to write but then i hated it when i tried writing it so i just wrote this super quick on my lunch break at work and i like it a lot better despite it’s simplicity. the simplicity is kind of the point.

day four—first date

-

_Tomorrow,_ the text says. _Six PM. That cozy café a few blocks from the tower that you like so much._

Peter stares at the words for what is, undoubtedly, way too long—just ponders over all the letters and the formal punctuation that he hardly ever sees in texts anymore, especially from any of his friends. Tries to figure out why it feels so different from the last time he was asked to go to the café. Eventually, shrugging to himself, he jokingly replies with, _careful there, keener, sounds like ur askin me on a date or smth_

He’s not expecting the immediate response to be, _that’s what i’m doing, parker_

Which. Well.

Alright, then.

He gets there ten minutes early and finds that Harley is already there, scrolling through his phone at one of the tables with two cups already placed in front of him. Peter can’t help but roll his eyes as he looks through the window, not even slightly surprised that Harley’s gone and ordered ahead. It’s the kind of simple, sweet things that he does—the thoughtless generosity that he was raised with. It only took a week for him to memorize Peter’s order, and he hasn’t forgotten in the two years since.

Peter looks from Harley to his own reflection, just to—y’know, make sure he doesn’t look like complete shit. Fixes his hair a bit, even though he knows it’s going to go back to doing whatever the hell it wants the second that he looks away, but that’s fine. He’s not totally convinced that this isn’t some weird kind of joke, anyway, so he doesn’t want to look like he’s trying too hard for something that could very easily not actually be a date. Because, like—why would Harley randomly ask him out like that anyway? Why so simply, over text, like it’s a totally normal thing to do? Two years of a good, solid friendship and then, out of seemingly nowhere, making a move—it just feels little—odd. Too good to be true.

But. Like. Coffee with Harley? Spending time with Harley in any way, shape, or form?

Worth it.

Which is why he has a little bit of a pep in his step when he finally walks inside, makes his way over to the table that Harley is sitting at and watches as Harley looks up at him and beams, then—smirks, amused, looks over his shoulder and asks, “Did you just check your hair in the window?”

Because, of course, he just had to see that. Peter scoffs. “What? No. Why would I do that?”

“To look even cuter than you usually do,” Harley replies, shrugs his shoulders like—like he isn’t very blatantly flirting with Peter. Like. Blatantly, obviously—not in the subtle sort of way that they’ve been flirting since they met, but—right there. No shame, no hesitation, no fear.

Peter cocks his head to the side. “So, this is a date?”

Harley pushes the second cup of coffee towards Peter. “Yeah, if you want it to be.”

“Like.” Peter picks up the cup, takes a sip—it’s exactly right. Of course it is. “Like, a real one. Right?”

“As opposed to…?”

Peter quirks a brow. “A joke. Or, like—a friend date. Not a more than friend date.”

Harley blinks at him from behind the rim of his own cup of coffee, which is takes a languid drink from before smacking his lips in a way that should be obnoxious, then tells him, “Well, I’m not joking, and I definitely mean it as a more than friend date. But, again—only if you want it to be.”

“Why now?” Peter asks, too curious to be able to keep the question to himself.

With a bunched up shoulders kind of shrug, Harley sets his coffee down and admits, “I just got tired of waiting for the right time to ask you out. I’ve been crushing on you for almost the entire time I’ve known you and spent the past year and a half trying to think of how to tell you, if I should tell you, what the perfect first date would be if I ever had the courage to take you on one, and then I just—I got tired of stressing myself out about it. Because this shouldn’t be stressful, you know? Liking you isn’t stressful. Why should asking you out or going on a date be? It should be as simple as liking you is.” He waves a hand through the air, tips it back and forth like he’s mentally debating his own explanation, then offers another shrug and concludes, “I guess I just figured it’s now or never and I know you like this place and I know that, if you don’t like me back, then this can just be a normal hang out and we can keep being friends without a problem. Or, we can have a nice first date that’s something we’ve done a million times before and doesn’t make my heart want to beat out of my chest, or some sappy shit like that.”

It feels like Peter’s brain is running slow, unable to process those words at the speed he usually can, but, eventually, it all settles into him like a warm blanket being tossed over his shoulders on a winter night. The ends of his lips twitch up, up, into a soft little smile. He takes another sip of his coffee, lets it warm him from the inside, then says, “Well, I think this fits us pretty well.”

Harley’s head tilts, slightly—eyes curious. “What?”

“This,” Peter says, waving a hand through the air as if to gesture at the two of them, at their surroundings, at the situation as a whole. “It’s feels easy. And it’s… it’s easy, how I feel about you. It doesn’t feel complicated or scary. Like you said—liking you isn’t stressful. So, having such a simple, easy first date, and how it’s all just happening like it makes sense—that fits. I like it. I like you.”

“Huh.” Harley’s mouth twitches, becoming a soft, small smile. “I like you, too.”

Peter crinkles his nose. “Too sappy for a first date,” he says, getting to his feet. “I want a brownie.”

“Get me one?” Harley asks, looking up at Peter with wide, wonderful eyes.

“Obviously,” Peter says, because of course he’s getting Harley one. Of course he is.

Why wouldn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what u think!!
> 
> my tumblr is spidey-lad if u wanna throw hands or join teams to overthrow the government


End file.
